testing, testing
by Purple Antidote
Summary: - I'm just suggesting. Gruvia AU oneshot for LauraHeartfilia


**A/N: For mah nee-san because this is so late I suck but Gruvia for u boo**

testing, testing,

I'm just suggesting.

you and I,

might not be the best thing.

_Ba-bump_

It's the sound of her heartbeat echoing in the room.

She isn't aware of who it is, but she's touching, moving, syncing with the body of someone she doesn't recognize.

The lights are bright and the rhythm is loud, feet pounding across the floor and hips grinding to the beat of the song. Shaky hands are everywhere, some fiddling with their tops and some fiddling with another's. But she, she is okay. As long as her feet are on the ground, as long as her hair is let loose and her stilettos are kicked off, she is okay.

And so is he.

She knows it's a he now because his features are now illuminated. Definitely built, fine ebony locks, and… pantless?

She snickers for a second but then gasps because suddenly he's closer than she thought and his arms- they wrap around her like a vise. And that is when she realizes what he's here for.

But to be honest, that's what she's here for too.

"You like?" it's his scalding breath against her neck and his lips nipping at the skin that cause her to clutch his shoulders for dear life. It's the pounding volume of the song that causes her to stumble out of the crowd, him in tow, and dragging them upstairs.

He cocks a brow and she rolls her eyes, but they both know what they want and it's already been clarified, mentally that is.

No strings attached.

And it's while she's clutching the sheets and moaning for dear life that he asks her for her name.

"J-Juvia…"

And when he screams in pleasure, collapsing next to her, sweat covering his skin and hands weaving through his hair, that he gives her his own.

"Gray."

* * *

><p>It's hot.<p>

The summer sun is setting on the coastline; her damp blue hair is wet across her shoulders. The ice pop she'd been eating is now a sticky blue mess lying on the golden sand, her eyes a lifeless gray as she contemplates her current dilemma.

Gray.

Did she know his last name? No. His occupation? No. His criminal record? No.

But did that keep her from thinking about him?

No, it did not.

But now she feels arms wrap around her waist, softly, like a gentle breeze. White hairs come to her vision and she looks up to see-

Her fiancé.

Right, because she has one.

And with blurry vision and the sound of his gentle voice, she drifts to a dreamy state where she can dance away from her problems and eat away at another lover's skin.

* * *

><p>Two more days to go.<p>

She has tried to pronounce the words, Juvia Vastia. It doesn't sound… right? Not exactly. It just makes her feel…

Rotten. Disgraceful. A cheater overflowing with lies.

She is a horrible, horrible woman.

But when she looks at him she sees happiness and tender touches and so much joy.

What a sick, sick joy.

* * *

><p>"-ockser?"<p>

She loses focus during their vows, because a single face is glowing in the sea of people and that one face has a sly little grin sewn on their face.

Gray Fullbuster.

Apparently, mentioning a cousin or two is too much of a task for her fiancé, because she is not able to comprehend why else he would avoid discussing the tall, attractive man. Perhaps it never occurred to him they slept together before today? She can't tell. All she knows is that if she doesn't make a decision now, she'll never be able to face him again.

_Once_ she thinks. _Only this once._

She will free him.

* * *

><p>"What do you see in him, anyway?"<p>

"Lyon seemed like a respectable person. Juvia really thought we had something. However sometimes Lyon gets so caught up with his fantasies he forgets that Juvia is his reality. It's not a bad thing, but Juvia honestly think that Juvia is not what Lyon's looking for." She moans against his neck as his hands roam around the naked skin of her back, their chests pressing together underneath his blue blankets.

"Mmm, maybe we can run away…"

"Away?" it's a gasp against his lips as he pins her beneath him again, the woman who's unlocked his every pleasure and shown him every ending.

"Yes, away. Somewhere far, far away from this place, you and me." Her nails dig against his back and he sighs in bliss because he can get used to this.

"We barely know each other."

"All the more reason to be together."

Juvia's hands grip his waist, her face a bright red.

"Juvia…will think about it."

* * *

><p>Waiting.<p>

He's been waiting for her to show up, waiting for her smile, her blue hair, her mysterious eyes and perfect figure.

Waiting.

But he's such an impatient man.

Finally, with hands deep in his pockets and a bitter smile, he walks on, away, away, far from her.

Far from defeat.

* * *

><p>And she's wondering if he is the biggest mistake of her life.<p> 


End file.
